Not everyone gets to build snowmen
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Hans is just a kid, running around and being a prince, but a snowy day will change the corse of his life forever. (The Reader is a character in the story as hans best childhood friend.)
1. Chapter 1

Not everyone gets to build snowmen

* * *

I got inspired to write this by a picture on tumblr, and I'm actually quite pleased with how it came out. Enjoy! **I don't own frozen, or the picture that inspired me. **_okay, bye_

* * *

Hans's point of view age 4

* * *

"It snowed!"

I shouted happily.

"Wake up! Wake up! It snowed! Lets go play!"

I yelled through my oldest brother's door.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming."

He responded.

There was a big age gap between us, he was 17 and I was 4, but, we were the closest out of all my siblings.

He came out dressed in a heavy coat, snow boots, and unnecessarily thick pants.

"Come on!"

I rushed

"Afraid it'll melt in the next ten minutes?"

He laughed.

"Yes! Lets go!"

We played for hours and hours until we decided it'd be fun to go ice skating. He ran into the castle and retrieved both of our pairs of ice skates.

He helped me onto the ice, and we skated around for what felt like a whole day, until he decided to show me a trick. He jumped in the skates, and twirled in the air, but when he went to stick the landing in the middle of the pond, the ice broke.

He fell in the icy pond, fighting to get back above the ice.

"Hans! Help! Grab my hand!"

I inched over to him, trying to get to him, but not wanting the ice to break.

"I can't! It's gunna break more!"

I protested.

"I don't care! Help me!"

He shouted, grabbing onto the ice, only to have it break.

There wasn't anything I could do besides pretend I wasn't a part of it, so, I ran.

I ran back to the castle and jumped back into my bed. Maybe they'd believe I'd been asleep all day.

"Prince Hans! Wake up! My, my, we can't have a prince sleeping all day!"

One of the servants said.

I just rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head in response.

* * *

Hans's point of view one week later

* * *

The search continued for my oldest brother, and I wasn't giving any help. I heard the doors open, it wasn't in a rush, or casual, it was almost as if it was closed in sorrow. I watched mom rise from her throne through a tiny hole in my floor.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid we've found him."

One of the guards told her.

"A-afraid?"

She stuttered.

"We were much too late."

He informed her.

"No. No!"

She sobbed, hiding her hands in her face, and dropping to her knees.

My dad immediately ran over to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Where is he?"

She asked through tears.

The two stepped aside to reveal a third man holding his frozen body.

Mom gasped, and sobbed even harder.

"Why'd he go out alone?!"

She sobbed.

"He wasn't alone. Hans was with him."

One of my middle brothers reported.

"That's ridiculous, he's been in his room... All... Week… Lewis, is it true?"

I heard her ask.

"I heard them go outside together. But, only he returned."

I was dead. So dead.

"Hans!"

I heard mom yell.

"Yeah?"

I asked in a pretend sleepy voice.

"Come here please. Now."

I clutched my teddy bear in my arms, tightly, as I headed down the stairs to my certain death.

"Yes mommy?"

I asked, trying to play innocent, she wasn't buying it.

"Did you go out into the snow with Evin?"

"No."

I lied.

"Hans, tell the truth."

I looked down in defeat.

"Yes."

I admitted.

"Did you see him fall in?"

"No."

"Hans."

She warned.

"Yes."

I said sadly.

"Did you even try to help him."

"I did tr-"

"I was watching you the whole time. Don't try it."

Lewis interrupted.

"The ice would have broken even more!"

I whined.

"Hans! I'm ashamed of you! You let your own brother die!"

"I couldn't have pulled him out anyway!"

"You could have tried!"

"I'm sorry! I was scared!"

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

No one would even look at me, the oldest two couldn't even see me! Mom stayed on the opposite side of the castle from me most of the time. I tried to continue my childhood, but they almost took my head off when I drew on the wall. I mean that completely literally. The only time mom would get with in ten feet of me was to light the candle before I went to bed. She hated me now. It's not like I meant for him to die. Even the villagers made an effort to keep far away from me. If they saw me, they'd run, and the little stuffed bear was the only one who would stay around me, my only companion for years. I wasn't even allowed out of my room.

* * *

Hans's point of view age 8

* * *

"Love you."

I heard mom say across the hall to Eden, the twelfth in line, as she pulled the blanket over him, and tucked him in to bed.

"Mommy?"

I asked.

She groaned.

"Uhg, what do you want?"

She asked.

"How come no one ever tells me "love you" before I go to bed?"

I asked, genuinely curious, maybe she hasn't realized she didn't.

"Oh, Hans, if only there were someone out there who loved you. Too bad there's not."

The words sliced through my heart. Wasn't a mom forced to love her kid?

"Mom?"

I asked teary eyed.

"And what are you, two?"

She snatched the bear from my arms and ripped it apart. Then left with out even lighting the candle for warmth and locked my door from the outside.

* * *

Congratulations, now you know why Hans hates everyone! Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try something new. Now, I'm putting the reader in the story. Instead on he/she it's **you **let me know if you like this or not.

* * *

hans point of view age 8

* * *

The night had been almost to cold for me to bare. I'd tried to unlock the door, but I didn't have anything to pick the lock with. There were books on the case though, and a pencil had rolled under the bookshelf. I think the shelf was wood. Evin had told me that if you rubbed two pieces of wood together, that it could make fire. He couldn't ever get it to work, but I could try. I finally managed to fish the pencil out. I rubbed it quickly along the bookshelf, as fast as I could. A cider flew off, giving me new hope. I moved it faster and held it harder until it finally happened. A flame. I grabbed the candle and touched it to the fire. It lit, and I put it back. I knew that blowing a candle would make the flame go out, so I went back to the bookshelf, took a deep breath, and released it. The flame only grew. Uh oh. The entire shelf was in flames. And it was spreading, well, at least I was warm now.

"DADDY!"

I shouted, mom would probably just let me burn if she meant what she said earlier.

"DADDY!"

I yelled again, backing up toward the window.

I could hear rapid foot steps, approaching.

"DAD HELP."

The door burst open.

"Hans, what's-"

"oh. shit."

Fred exclaimed.

"Dad!"

He called, before running the other direction.

He came back with a glass of water, and threw it on the flames. It wasn't very helpful.

"Hans, out the window. Get to safe ground."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Hurry up!"

He shoved the window open, and took a step onto the roof, and fell. I slid all the way down until I fell off one of the many drops, face first onto the ground.

I wasn't hurt too bad, just a scraped elbow, okay, and forearm, but still not awful.

"oh my gosh, are you okay?"

A girl, who looked about my age, asked, running towards me.

"I'm fine."

I replied.

"What's your name?"

* * *

Your point of view (tell me if you like this or not)

* * *

You tell him your name.

"I'm Hans."

He tells you.

"Fall from roofs often?"

You ask with a laugh.

"You're not afraid?."

He asks curiously.

"No, why should I be?"

You ask, oblivious to the news of the southern isles.

"You aren't local, are you?"

He asks.

"No, I am, I just don't get out a lot."

You admit

"Why not?"

"My mom likes to keep me isolated, locked away in a tower, but sometimes at night, I run away."

"And she doesn't catch you?"

"Of corse not, I'm back by morning."

"Hey! I thought you said that you were okay!"

You scold.

"I am."

He defends.

"That's an awful scrape to be okay. Here, let me see your arm."

You take his wrist in your hand.

"_Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse_"

The green streak in your hair starts to glow.

"_Bring Back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design_"

The glowing is creating a lot of light, so now you can see that he has an adorably chubby face, and big green eyes. His hair is red, and he's only a little taller than you.

"_Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_"

His arm turns back to normal.

"That's… amazing. How do you do that?"

"Mom says I was born with it, a power of the earth or whatever, but speaking of which, I need to go. It's a long walk back."

"Thank you."

He tells you.

"No problem."

You promised, and run into the woods.

"HANS!"

You hear his mother screech.

"It's not too late."

You tell him, hiding behind a tree.

"You're welcome to come along."

You offer.

"What about your mom?"

"She comes in for a few minutes everyday, you could just hide in my closet while she's there."

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

"I'm coming. We better run."

"Come on, then! Hurry!"

You say, grabbing his hand, and running off.

* * *

How is it? Should I keep doing it like this? please let me know in the reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

You run hand in hand for what seems like hours before you reach your home, a hundred foot tower in the middle of a meadow.

"How do we get in?"

He asked.

"Well, logically, probably the door."

You laugh, and push it open.

"Let's have as much fun as we can while it lasts, there'll probably be tons of guards to deal with eventually."

"Guards?!"

You ask.

"Well yeah, my parents would attempt to find me themselves."

"Like, royal guards?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?"

"I just stole a prince!"

"I thought you-"

I cut him cut off by holding out my arm, and crossing to the window.

"It's almost daylight! She'll be here soon! Hide!"

He ducks behind a curtain, and you jump into your bed and pretended to be asleep. You could both hear footsteps coming closer. The door opens, and your mother crosses the room to your bed.

"Wake up sunshine! It's a bright new day!"

She calls Cheerily as the sun starts to rise.

"Five more minutes."

You grumble.

Just then the sound of tens of horses galloping came closer. You knew they'd come, but not this fast.

You hear them draw their swords in preparation for battle. Maybe He could sneak out and surrender. Mom was focused on trying to get her daughter to awaken. He slipped out between the curtains, and quietly made it to the door. He managed to slip out of the door, but the stairs were loud, and caused mom to notice me. You cross to the window to see what happens. He outran her and surrendered myself before she could catch him.

Hans point of view

We got lost serval times on the way back, causing it to be nightfall when we arrived.

My mom was standing at the doorway and drug me in the castle by my ear.

"Hans! Are you crazy?! You worthless little child! You almost burnt down the castle!"

"You're a miserable, stupid excuse of a son. You should have been the one who died in that pond!"

"Now go to your room!"

"Why!? So you can lock me in it to freeze to death again?!"

I shouted.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

"What did you just say to me?!"

She grabbed me by my shirt collar and drug me to my singed room, and locked me in if again, for my only air to be smoky and soot filled, but that wasn't the worst. Moments later she came back with one of the whips from the barn.

"What did you say?"

She asked through gritted teeth, sending the whip across me.

"WHAT did you say?!"

She asked getting more and more furious, as the hits got more rapid, the tears were rolling, but I couldn't even get a sound out because of all the pain I was in. I was bleeding all over everything, and I was positive that my clothes were destroyed. Maybe she'd stop if she though I was dead. I stopped fighting back, and collapsed. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, and she was convinced. She left and locked the door. It took several attempts, but I finally got to my feet and made it to the window. I managed to get it open and slide off the roof. I probably wouldn't make it there, but I had to make sure she was okay. I got into the woods, but collapsed against a tree. I could here her voice, but I couldn't force my eyes open to see if it was real.


	4. Chapter 4

So, here's another chapter because you people want it. :) love you guys, so here's an extra long chapter. Thanks for your support, and reviews!

* * *

**Italics=singing**

* * *

Your point of view

* * *

"Hans!"

"Hans! What happened go you?!"

"Who did this to you!?"

Your trying to keep your voice steady, so it didn't sound like you were crying, but you weren't very good at it.

"Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring Back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"

You sing in tears.

You know he's okay now, but you can't stop crying.

He manages to force the first syllable of your name out.

"Hans!"

You squeal.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just so worried."

"I'm fine."

He answers.

"I'll kill whoever did that to you."

You promise, hugging him tight.

"Good luck trying to kill the queen."

"Your own mother did that to you?!"

"Yeah."

"We've got to hide you somewhere safe, or she'll kill you. I can't always conveniently meet you here all the time."

"I don't want her to hurt you."

"It'll be okay."

"He's escaped!"

You heard one of the guards shout.

"That's insane! He was de- I mean, I told him not to leave!"

You hear his mother say.

"Should we start running again?"

"Yep, let's go."

"I know of a cabin. We can hide there."

"What about your mom?"

"She's still young, she can have another kid, now hurry!"

"There he is!"

Another guard yells.

"We're spotted! Run!"

He tells me.

The two of you dash off, but the horses are running after you. They were getting close.

"New plan. Hide!"

He decided. You jump into a pile of leaves and became submerged in them.

He hid behind a rock, but They've already seen him. The leader stops his horse, dismounts, and looks around. He snatched hans up by my wrist, and jumped back on the horse.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at the same time!"

He yelled.

The horses sped off, and it became clear that neither of us were good at this whole "running away" thing.

He was going to Die when he got home.

You had to do something, but you hear a familiar voice.

It's your mom.

She's calling your name, and she's worried.

You can't let her find you.

You stay as still as you can, but she knows you're around here.

A leaf tickles your nose, and you sneeze, giving away your position.

Your mom asks your name in a questioning tone.

She runs over to the pile and picks you up.

"What are you doing out here?!"

She asks.

She seems more worried than upset, but you're in huge trouble either way.

-0-0-0-0-0-  
Hans point of view

We got back to the castle, and mom was waiting again. She grabbed me by the ear again. This time, she didn't take me to my room. She was taking me downstairs. She threw me into a dungeon cell and locked my hands in chains. Once again, she had a whip, but I was smart enough to play dead sooner.

A few hours later I could hear them arguing.

"This is the second time he's disobeyed us in a week!"

Mom argued

"I don't care what he's done! He's still my son!"

Dad defends.

"He almost burned the castle down!"

"Because you didn't light the candle for him! What kind of sicko are you?! To tell a kid no one loves him, and then beat him half to death with a whip for trying to run away!? He probably thought that's what you wanted! It's not like he killed someone!"

"Oh he didn't?! What about Evin?!"

"He didn't kill him! He was four! And he fell through the ice! Yes, he should've come and got one of us, but he didn't kill him, Elizabeth!"

The stairs started to creak, one of them was coming down.

Dad.

"Hans."

He said lowly, trying not to wake the other prisoners.

"Daddy!"

I responded, running to the gate of the cell. He came closer until he found the one that was mine. He unlocked the gate and came into the cell.

He lifted the restraint on my hand to the moonlight that was pouring in from the tiny bars they called a window and unlocked it.

"Come on, hans, I'm getting you out of here."

He picked me up and dashed away, out of the dungeon.

"Love you dad."

I whispered, holding on to him.

"Don't ever listen to her, because I love you too, hans."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think either of us knew where we were going, but I was sure he'd keep me safe, especially now.

After a while we came across a small village.

He put me down, but kept his grip on my hand tight.

"Where are we, daddy?"

I asked.

"This is the northern isles."

"Are the people here nice?"

"I'd hope so considering they're your grandparents."

As soon as we walked in, there was an elderly lady sitting on a throne next to an even older man.

"Mother, father."

Dad greeted.

"Oh! Peter!"

The woman started to get up, but dad went over to her before she could.

"It's so good to see you again!"

She told him.

"We've missed you so much!"

She told him as they hugged.

"Missed you too, mama, I wish I had time to see you more often."

He crossed over to who I assumed was his dad.

"Oh, who's this little man you've brought with you?"

The woman asked.

"Oh, that's hans, our youngest son. Go say hello to your grandparents."

"Hello, grandmother."

I greeted, and bowed.

"Hello grandfather."

I said politely and bowed again.

"Oh, what manners!"

The woman said with delight as she picked me up.

I tried to hide the wince from the scars being touched.

Granddad noticed.

"What's wrong, little guy, grandma too rough on you?"

He asked with a little laugh.

"Please, do be gentle with him, he's injured pretty bad."

I must have leaned over a bit too far, because the next thing out of my grandmother's mouth was

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!"

"Elizabeth."

Was all he said before coming over to inspect me his self.

"Your wife?!"

Grandma asked.

"His own mother did this to him?!"

Grandpa asked.

"Yes."

Dad replied, rubbing my hair.

"We were hoping we could hide from her here. Just for a bit?"

My two grandparents glanced at each other.

"Please?"

I begged.

"She locked me in the dungeon, and that scratch is only the beginning of what she's done to me."

I admitted with teary eyes.

"Of corse you can stay."

My grandmother said.

As I opened my mouth to thank her, the sound of horses got closer, and a voice screamed

"WHERES PRINCE HANS?!"

I hid behind my dad's leg.

"Leave my son alone!"

Dad yelled.

"Son"

My grandfather warned.

"Conceal it, don't feel it."

He muttered.

What did that mean?

"Hand him over!"

A guard yelled.

"Never!"

Dad shouted back.

grandpa got to his feet and drew his sword.

"Son! Don't!"

He yelled.

Dad was shaking, and his hand was out in front of his chest.

What wasn't he suppose to do?

"I can't control it

Not anymore.

I gotta keep you safe from what's behind that door!

I haven't done this in years

I hope I still have it in me

I hoped you'd never see this side of me.

I'd never do anything to hurt you."

What was he talking about?

"You have to go"

"I won't leave you!"

I yelled.

"Get out of here.

Do it before I explode!

I'm doing it now

I'm letting it go..."

He looked at his hands, and noticed that we still hadn't left.

"You have to go!

Leave this place!

Granny and papa

Will keep you safe.

You have to go!

Have to go now!

I'll find you soon

I promise you that!

If I don't do this they'll kill us all!

Go!

Before the door falls!"

Grandma was ushering me away, and trying to get me out of the throne room, but I couldn't stop looking back.

"Goodbye

I love you, son."

"We're just going to leave him there?!"

I cried.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay."

Grandad promised.

I heard the doors burst open, and I strained my neck to see dad.

He threw flames from his hand and set fire to the solders.

Several of the horses got spooked and ran. In that time, dad formed a fireball that floated in front of his face.

"No more concealing

All the feeling!

They're going down!

Falling to the ground!

I'm so glad I let it go!

The flames are roaring!

Heat is pouring!

I've done it

I kept him safe."

Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

Mom had found me.


End file.
